The Iron Monkey (Musketeer)
The Iron Monkey is a Promotion Quest for Wing Chun. You start this quest by talking to Wing Chun when he reaches Level 13. Objectives * Talk to Wing Chun in any Tavern Cellar * Talk to Prior Andreo at St. Bonobo's Abbey * Talk to Iron Monkey in the Iron Sanctum (Vortex of Torment) * Collect 5 Bananas from the Ancient Ruins * Talk to Iron Monkey in Monquista * Defeat Iron Monkey * Talk to Wing Chun in any Tavern Cellar Hand In: '''Wing Chun Dialogue '''Wing Chun: I have something urgent to discuss with you, Captain. Go to a tavern cellar! Quickly! Wing Chun: It is time! I must demonstrate my skills to a Master, in combat. If i can, I will become a Disciple! Wing Chun: I know we cannot go to MooShu now. But there may be a way I can find a Master to test me in Monquista. Wing Chun: Stories tell of Iron Monkey, a Monquistan priest who went to MooShu to convert, but was converted. Wing Chun: "He became a Monk like me, and a Master! Ask the Prior at St. Bonobo's about Iron Monkey - if we can find him, I can continue my great journey!" Prior Andreo: "The Iron Monkey? I knew him well, before he took that name. His is a sad story, one of our Order's greatest sorrows." Prior Andreo: "Brother Matteo was a legend. Blessed by the Holy Tree, he journeyed all the way to MooShu, spreading the faith and making converts." Prior Andreo: "'He returned from MooShu a changed Monkey. Matteo renounced his vows, becoming a Monk for some Sacred Cow in that far off land! He had a new name: Iron Monkey." '''Prior Andreo: "'When the Monquisition came for him, Matteo defeated three dozen with his bare hands! He fled into the Vortex of Torment, and never came out." 'Iron Monkey: "'At last you have found me. Tell Shunzang I still refuse. What? You have not come from Subata? Why are you here?" 'Wing Chun: "'Master, this Student comes humbly before you to be tested." 'Iron Monkey: '"You would earn your Black Sash? Come back later, with a plate of Bananas from the jungles of the Isle of Doom." 'Wing Chun: '"So be it!" 'Iron Monkey: '"Ah good. And what lesson did you learn gathering the bananas?" 'Wing Chun: '"I learned that no matter how far he walks, a Monkey remains a Monkey." '''Iron Monkey: "Acceptable. I shall eat them later. Now you will be tested. Show me what you have learned." Iron Monkey: "Wing Chun, you are a Student no longer - I name you a Disciple. Continue your journey, and in time you will become a Master." Wing Chun: "'''Indeed! Come, Captain, let us go to a Tavern, and celebrate!" '''Wing Chun: "It is done! My journey continues. If you keep listening me, Captain, perhaps even you can find enlightenment!" Gallery TBA See Also The Iron Monkey (Privateer) The Iron Monkey (Witchdoctor) Category:Promotion Quests Category:Quests